Torturas de la noche
by rawr222
Summary: Percy ha sido condenado al Tártaro por una cosa que el niega haber echo. 533 años después vuelve por que otra gran amenaza se acerca. ¿Percy los volverá a ayudar? (Está ambientada después de la BOO pero Annabeth y Percy no están saliendo) La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, otros a mí. (Título provisional)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El Olimpo guardaba silencio absoluto ante la escena shockeante que acababan de vivir apenas unos segundos atrás. El Rey de los dioses, Zeus, con un simple chasquido de dedos había encadenado con oro imperial las muñecas de Percy atándolas al suelo. El hierro de los dioses quemaba la piel bronceada del chico haciéndola ver al rojo vivo. Intentó sacárselas de encima pero cada vez que tiraba las cadenas se hacían más pequeñas y le dificultaba la circulación. Su mente se encontraba trabajando a mil por hora del porqué lo habían atado pero logró escuchar, a pesar de su barullo mental, la voz de su padre:

-¿Pero qué te sucede? ¡Suéltalo! –Exigió Poseidón.

Zeus no contestó. En cambió, se quedó observando como el engendro del mar intentaba deshacerse de las cadenas que le aprisionaban. Levantó la cabeza y pudo encontrarse con sus característicos ojos verdes, como los de su hermano, repletos de confusión, lo que le llenó al instante de ira.

-¡No me mires así! –Rugió –Tú bien sabes que es lo que hiciste.

Percy no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Él no había hecho nada malo. Miró al suelo duramente rebanándose los sesos para averiguar qué era lo que había hecho para molestar tanto al señor de los cielos pero no encontró nada. Desde hacía ya ocho meses que no se contactaba con los dioses, a excepto de Dionisio, Hera y Ares. Además a Zeus no le veía desde la segunda titanomaquia.

-Perdonad mi señor pero realmente no sé de qué me está hablando. –Se excusó.

Zeus rió secamente.

-Te has hecho el tonto durante todos estos años pero en realidad eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas. Solo esperabas el mejor momento.

-Gracias…creo. Pero de verdad no se a lo que se refiere.

-Con mi padre, Cronos, viste que la batalla estaba perdida ¿verdad? Pero con la madre Gea fue diferente, viste una oportunidad bastante mayor.

-¿Mayor? ¿Para qué?

Realmente no entendía nada. En un segundo, estaba celebrándolo con sus amigos que habían sobrevivido a la fatal guerra y al otro, estaba atado al suelo. Al otro lado de la sala, se podía ver que todos sus compañeros se encontraban igual de estupefactos que él. En realidad, era un alivio saber que no era el único que no entendía ni jota de lo que le hablaban.

-Para derrocar a los dioses.

De estar todo en silencio, que hasta se podía oír el aleteo de una mosca, a pasar al caos absoluto a uno se le podían reventar los tímpanos. Percy oía comentarios en su defensa, que básicamente eran sus amigos más cercanos, y en su contra como de _ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno _o _¡un traidor, eso es lo que es! _El pecho de Percy, con cada comentario de ese tipo, se oprimía. Era doloroso para él que sus amigos pensaran así.

-¡Padre! –Gritó exaltada Atenea. Le parecía increíble lo que acababa de escuchar. –El no podría hacer eso. Su error fatídico es la lealtad. ¡Razona!

-¡Lo hago, Atenea, lo hago!

-¡No! ¡No lo haces, hermano! Solo tienes miedo de que te pueda quitar tu puesto como líder nada más ¡Así que no inventes injurias sobre mi hijo!

-¡No invento nada, Poseidón! Tengo pruebas.

-¿Qué? Mientes… -Negó.

-Eso es imposible padre. –Dijo calmada la diosa de la Luna, confiando plenamente el hijo del dios del mar.

-Silencio, Artemisa. Yo lo he visto y os lo voy a mostrar.

Cogió su rayo y lo paso por delante de su rostro formando una pantalla. En el interior se podía ver claramente a Percy arrodillado ante una mujer vestida de pies a cabeza de una túnica marrón.

-No… ¡ese no soy yo!

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó Zeus.

-Así que finalmente ha decidido unirse a mí joven Perseo. –Habló la señora totalmente cubierta. –Eso me alegra bastante.

-En esta guerra puedo ver claramente quien será el ganador. Y yo claramente siempre venzo ¡Por eso soy claramente el Héroe del Olimpo! ¿No? –Dijo con sarcasmo. –Siento decirle esto Gea, pero su hijo Cronos, era un fracasado.

-No me lo recuerdes. –Contestó levantando una mano en señal para que parase con el tema. –Volviendo a lo que nos concernía…

No continuaron con la grabación, ya que Zeus la quitó dirigió de nuevo todo su atención a Percy.

-Te pudrirás en el Tártaro.

-No se equivoca…se equivoca… ¡Ese no es Percy! –Gritó Annabeth poniéndose en frente del Rey de los dioses para proteger a su mejor amigo. -¡El nunca haría algo así!

-Las pruebas no mienten. –Susurró Poseidón cabizbajo. -¿Porqué, hijo mío? –Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo -¿Porqué? ¿Tanto nos odias? –Preguntó dolido.

-No…padre. Yo no era ese.

-Pruebas así no se pueden manipular. –Interrumpió Hermes. – ¿Esas imágenes son verdaderas, Apolo?

El dios del Sol cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-No…no… -Susurraba Annabeth. Se giró y cogió la cara de Percy entre sus manos y le obligó a que la mirara a los ojos. -¿Tú no eres verdad, sesos de algas? –A estas alturas no podía retener más las lágrimas en sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-Te lo juro, listilla. Y no llores, ya verás como todo se arregla. –Dijo intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. –Sera alguien que se parece mucho a mí y que tiene mismo nombre…

-…o que te están tendiendo una trampa. –Razonó la hija de Atenea.

-Eso tiene más sentido que ese estúpido video falso, Anni. –Dijo Thalia posicionándose al lado de la rubia. Los amigos más cercanos de Percy se arremolinaron a su alrededor para protegerlo por si acaso.

-Apártense. –Ordenó Zeus.

-¡No! –Gritaron todos. Estaban dispuestos a protegerlo a muerte.

-Como queráis. –Dijo tranquilamente.

Con un movimiento de su brazo mando a los que protegían al traidor contra una pared. Los padres dichos hijos protestaron ante el arrebato del Rey y fueron a comprobar si sus hijos se encontraban en buena condición.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles eso, desgraciado?! ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó intentando llegar a hasta ellos pero se le hacía imposible por las cadenas.

Solo asintieron con la cabeza por el aturdimiento.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ellos? Seguro que si hubiera sido Gea la que ganaba no te hubiera importado matarles a sangre fría.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú estas demente.

Zeus se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia él. Cara a cara se pudieron estudiar uno a uno detenidamente. En el rostro del dios del cielo solo había satisfacción de por fin poder librarse de él y en el de Percy había incredulidad y miedo.

-Al sitio que iras te enseñaran a hablar correctamente, mocoso. –Dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido le dio una patada en el centro del pecho haciéndolo caer en el holló que había formado detrás de Percy sin darse cuenta.

Lo último que vio fue a su padre con la cabeza gacha y negando con la cabeza y los gritos de desesperación de sus mejores amigos pero sobre todo de Annabeth y Thalia.

Y luego se sumió en las profundidades.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Annabet –dijo una voz femenina zarandeándola. -¡Annabeth! –la gritó al oído.

-¿Qué? –gruñó frustrada.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Y qué quieres Thalia? –Le preguntó volviéndose para mirarla. –Hoy, hace 533 años que lo separaron de nosotros.

-¿Sólo han pasado 533?

-Sí.

-Desde que lo vi caer, el tiempo para mí ha sido volátil. Es como…si me faltara algo. Creo que ninguno de nosotros volverá a ser lo mismo. –Reflexionó la hija de Zeus.

\- Tendríamos que recordar alegría y euforia por haber derrotado a Gea, pero yo en cambio solo recuerdo dolor, agonía, furia y tristeza.

Siguieron sentadas en el tronco del árbol sumidas en sus pensamientos mientras los dos campamentos, el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter, celebraban el aniversario de la derrota de la Madre Tierra.

Hipócritas.

Cómo podrían estar festejando cuando el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos estaba siendo torturado en el Tártaro. ¿Cómo podrían pegar ojo cada noche, sabiendo que una persona inocente estaba sufriendo?

-Creo que necesitáis esto. –Ofreció Clarisse, tendiendo dos copas repletas hasta arriba de alcohol.

Annabeth y Thalia miraron un tanto sorprendidas a la hija de Ares. No la habían oído llegar pero cogieron los vasos gustosamente.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Thalia.

\- _Vodka_

Bebieron de un trago el contenido de los vasos sintiendo cómo el líquido alcohólico les quemaba las gargantas a su paso. Era lo único que les hacía olvidar y a la vez sentirse vivas.

-¿Otra? –Preguntó Clarisse, sentándose al otro lado de la rubia.

-Por favor. -Respondió Annabeth apoyando la frente en el vidrio.

-¿Y los demás?

-Vendrán ahora. –Respondió Clarisse rellenándose el vaso hasta arriba y tomando un trago.

Con el paso de los años, la amistad que tenían se fue fortaleciendo por el sufrimiento, haciendo un vínculo inquebrantable. Se podría decir que podrían llegar a ser hermanos, exceptuando a lo mejor los romances o roces que había en el interior del grupo. Estuvieron alrededor de hora y media sentadas allí hasta que llegaron todos con botellas de otro tipo de bebida alcohólica. Eran ya tantos años de beber que ya, la borrachera, no les afectaba de la misma manera. Por la posición del sol dedujeron que eran alrededor de las seis así que empezaron a levantarse para ir al teatro romano.

Desde la última guerra, los campamentos, habían unificado las fuerzas alojándose en _Long Island. _Ahora Nueva Roma se encontraba en _Nueva York _y los semidioses griegos podían gozar de una vida bastante larga como las tenían los romanos.

-¡Bienvenidos semidioses! –Bramó Zeus, en el centro del teatro con los demás dioses y con Lupa y Quirón en un extremo. Al ver que casi nadie le hacía caso lanzó un rayo al cielo.

Jason y Thalia suspiraron avergonzados ante lo dramático que podía llegar a ser su padre. El lugar poco a poco se fue quedando en silencio y en el rostro del Rey se formó una sonrisa satisfecha. Katie cogió la botella de _Ron _que tenía Frank y e echó un trago para soportar el maldito discurso que venía.

-¡Hoy se cumple ya 533 años que derrotamos a Gea! –exclamó con euforia. Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron de esperar. -¡Y también 533 años que desterramos al traidor del Olímpo…

En la primera fila, donde se encontraban los mejores amigos del susodicho, fulminaron a Zeus con la mirada pero este no prestó atención considerándolo como no importante, como si no los hiriera las duras palabras.

-…Percy Jackson! –Finalizó.

Como si se estuviera esperando ese nombre, el teatro se llenó de una niebla verde muy densa que casi no dejaba ver dos pasos más allá de donde te encontrabas.

-Apolo ¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió su hermana gemela armando el arco por sí las dudas.

-Creo…creo que es mi Oráculo de Delfos.

-Pero, tú Oráculo tiene cuerpo. No tiene sentido que haya tanto humo. –Razonó Atenea.

Frente a Zeus, mirando a los espectadores, se formo una columna de humo verde que llegaba a una altura de tres metros. Lo único que se podía distinguir de esa columna era una cara de una mujer bella y joven con rasgos finos en la zona más alta. Los dioses se posicionaron enfrente a la mujer y Apolo se puso pálido.

-Es…es…

-Tú primer Oráculo. –Termino por él Hefesto, igual de estupefacto.

-Pero eso no es posible, debe de estar en los campos del Inframundo. –Dijo Hades aturdido.

-_Delphi…_ -Dijo Annnabeth asombrada.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Connor, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

-_Delphi _era la pitón que mató Apolo y tras su muerte se le otorgó el don de la adivinación y nombró así a su primera oráculo.

El espirito fijo la mirada hacia el centro pero sin mirar a nada o a nadie en especial y empezó a hablar con una voz lúgubre:

_ El héroe que tuvo una vez la gloria;_

_ Volverá por necesida_d.

_ Noche y día atormentado_

_ Solo amor curara las cicatrices del pasado._

_ No luchará por el Olimpo,_

_ Y en un momento dado_

_ Quedara cegado_

_ Hasta que la luz de su ser_

_ Vuelva a resplandecer._

_ El crepúsculo se alzara sin piedad_

_ Arrasando todo a su paso_

_ Hasta quedarlo en total obscuridad. _

-Estamos jodidos. –Sentenció Leo.

* * *

**Lo de que la primera Oráculo se llamó Delphi me lo e inventado pero lo de la pitón que se llamaba así no. Aclaro, esto es después de la guerra de Gea, pero haber como me explico, no voy a seguir con los esquemas de los libros (al menos de los cuatro últimos libros) Como por ejemplo voy avisando que Solangelo no va haber aunque me encante la parejita.**


End file.
